


Hela Livet i ett Flimmer

by INTPAquarius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Edit, F/M, Författare vet typ vad författare gör, Ganska förvirrande, Gen, Inte betaed, Kort berättelse, No Fluff, Skolprojekt, Översatt
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTPAquarius/pseuds/INTPAquarius
Summary: Tiden går och ändras vid varje nytt kapitel, försäkrar att ingen mans liv är den andres lik. Varför är det då så att fadern och sonen skiljer sig från regeln?





	Hela Livet i ett Flimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Pictures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075343) by [INTPAquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTPAquarius/pseuds/INTPAquarius). 



Döden är smärtsam, retligt så om man inte är försiktig. Den var kvick eller långsam, den förstnämnda mer efterlängtad än den sistnämnda och ibland även efterlängtad. Det var något han kunde påstå med personlig erfarenhet som stöd till sitt påstående. Att vilja känna hur eggen känns mot mjuk hud, vatten som fyller rosa lungor, eller till och med ett strävt snöre runt en stel nacke. Han hade alltid velat dö på sina egna villkor, men det visar sig att han kanske inte för den möjligheten.  
Kanske var det så döden skulle komma; oväntad och smygandes för att attackera med en kraftig stöt av mörker. Kanske var detta anledningen till att han fortfarande levde. Kanske var döden inte menad att vara hans riktigt ännu. Självklart kunde det vara något som kom ur stundens hetta, men å andra sidan kanske inte. 

Hursomhelst, hur han hade hamnat på golvet i ett varuhus var inget mysterium. Han hade följt efter en kvinna som han nu visste hade något med hans mors död. Kvinnan hade varit närvarande vid hennes begravning, men försvunnit i en silvrig BMW så snart den var över. Hade han vetat vad han skulle ha tittat efter hade han sett skador på chassit som antydde att något hade hänt med bilen, men som det var hade han inte lagt ner tid på något annat än kistan framför hans ögon. Han behövde dock inte mer än en kvick blick på bilen för att veta att kvinnan som satt framför honom med en kniv i handen var samma människa som orsakat hans moders död. Självklart så hjälpte det faktum att så snart hon stuckit kniven där hon ville ha den så erkände hon sina misstag och påstådde att hans mor inte var en av dem.

Han sträckte sig efter knivskaftet som var begravt strax under hans bröstkorg med en skakig hand. Adrenalin genomsyrade hans kropp och gjorde allt mycket svårare att göra rätt. Kanske hade han inte tagit tag i vapnet och dragit ut det om han hade varit vid sina sinnens fulla bruk. Han hade temporärt glömt att organ är mjuka och lätt blöder, speciellt ett organ som har i uppgift att rena blodet från gifter av olika slag. Kniven var hal, röd och varm i hans hand, men resten av hans kropp kändes kall och obrukbar. Han var säker på att detta var sättet han skulle dö på – helt utan att ha något att säga till om. Smärtan drog honom nästan helt ner i havet av omedvetenhet, men han lyckades ringa efter hjälp precis i tid för honom att faktiskt gå under. 

Varma och kliande lakan var det först han hade lagt märke till och han visste direkt att han fortfarande var vid liv. För varför skulle helvetet ha varma och kliande lakan? Han öppnade sina ögon och de landade direkt på människan i rummet – en läkare. De utbytte inte många ord, men han blev tillsagd att ta sig från sjukhuset så snart han tagit på sig sina kläder och fått sina smärtstillande i en burk att ta med. Han hade blivit opererad och hans ena njure var borta, men efter några månader av rehabilitering var han sedd att sparka damm i ögonen på sina fiender. Teoretiskt sett, alltså, eftersom det verkade som om de gjorde exakt samma sak.

Han lyckades hitta ett jobb som en assistent på en polisstation som var i desperat behov av fler anställda. Han var inte den bäste kandidaten för jobbet med tanke på sitt heta temperament som kom fram vid direkt konfrontation, men han fick det gjort och det var det som var poängen. Sakta men säkert började han se sig omkring, skaffade kontakter och bekantade sig med grannarna. De flesta var riktigt trevliga, men det var en specifik kvinna hans ögon fastnade för.

Han lärde känna kvinnan och de gifte sig snart efter. Hon var mycket vacker och helt fantastisk att vara med. Hennes ögon var like gröna som bladen på högsommaren och hennes hår lika brunt som baren på trädstammarna utanför deras hus. Hennes skratt var en otroligt komponerad orkester och fick alla runt om henne att finna välbehag. De levde några år tillsammans och badade på taket i både solens strålar såväl som månens, fantiserande om en familj på fler än två.

Hans fru gav honom ett barn; en son han skulle hålla högre än sitt eget liv. Ett otroligt och magnifikt barn som skrek av skratt om han blev hållen och lekt med. Ljudet lät precis som hans mors; musikaliskt och vackert. Lös det solljus på hans blonda huvud såg det ut som om han bar en gloria och om månens strålar sken neråt jorden såg han ut som ett spöke. Inte för att något av detta påverkade hur föräldrarna såg på sin skatt. Oturligt nog var det en av anledningarna till att deras giftermål gick i kras. Oavsett hur försiktiga de var gick de ändå på äggskal runt varandra. 

Han och hans fru skiljde sig aldrig, alltför rädda för konsekvenserna, men de levde aldrig lyckligt ihop igen. Hans fru hade sagt till honom att hon var med andra bara för att göra allting mer tolerabelt i deras samvaro. Han hade uttryckt sitt ogillande av det, han visste att deras son var mycket observant och skulle såsmåningom inse vad som hände i föräldrarnas liv. Han hade försökt resonera med henne och sagt att om hon verkligen var så miserabel tillsammans med honom, så skulle han låta henne gå. Hon hade vägrat och fortsatt med sina vilda nätter med alkohol som till slut blev hennes dödsdom. Hon hade kört hemåt en natt, bra mycket mer alkohol i sitt system än någonsin förr, då en silvrig BMW hade kört in i henne och tagit hennes liv. Han visste redan då vad som väntade honom när han kom hem och det var verkligen inte något han såg fram emot.

Han kände de stormiga, grå ögonen som tillhörde hans son lika väl som baksidan av sin hand. Detta var inget nytt. Detta hade hänt för så många år sedan och han visste precis hur det skulle sluta. Detta var inte hans son som dödade honom. Detta var han själv, från sin egen fars syn, som dödade honom och levde det live som låg utstakat framför honom. Detta var han som var på väg att dö på golvet i varuhuset där han blivit knivhuggen och lämnad för att dö av kvinnan som sett till att hans mor dog. Detta var han som såg sitt liv flimra förbi hans ögon en sista gång före allt liv var borta. Detta var honom, döende, med en silvrig BMW parkerad några meter bort. Detta var honom, död.


End file.
